


Chaotic Cousins at Christmas

by grimmswan



Series: Seasons of The Family Grimm [8]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmswan/pseuds/grimmswan
Summary: I changed the title from Grimm Family Christmas to Chaotic Cousins at Christmas.Christmas time for the grimm gang. Family will make it unforgettable in so many ways. Mostly about two cousins of Monroe's that I made up who love to do really stupid stuff.
Relationships: Nick Burkhardt/Adalind Schade, Rosalee Calvert/Monroe
Series: Seasons of The Family Grimm [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922749
Comments: 11
Kudos: 22





	1. Gingerbread houses and mischievous cousins

The Saturday after Thanksgiving, every decoration that had an autumn theme was taken down and stored away.  
Nick didn’t need his grimm senses to tell them there was a new charge in the air, or to see that his blutbad friend was practically buzzing with excitement. He did fear that Monroe would end up cracking Adalind’s ribs when he hugged her very tightly after she offered to place a spell that would prevent his various very old and fragile decorations from being damaged.  
Having three very active children had had both Monroe and Rosalee concerned about decorating their home with every item they owned. Both were relieved and grateful to the hexenbiest that they could carry on their traditions without fear.  
And decorating was able to go fast thanks to plenty of hands to either help place ornaments or tend to children.  
The offering of fresh baked cookies and hot apple cider really helped to encourage their friends to pitch in with the holiday festivity preparations.  
Seeing everyone eagerly scarf down the treats she had baked gave Adalind a warm feeling because it showed her she was forgiven for the bad she had done. That they no longer saw her as the manipulative hexenbiest but as a friend.  
And a provider of good food.  
Seeing their friends consume the cookies she baked gave Adalind an idea for something fun the group could do.  
Adalind and Diana baked the pieces and then they, along with Nick, assembled them to create gingerbread cottages on tin foil wrapped cardboard pieces the size of dinner plates.  
Small bowls filled with candies were placed by each setting.  
When Adalind suggested to Nick about having a party where they decorated little gingerbread houses, she had first thought it would be something mostly for the kids.  
Nick reminded her that there were some adults in their lives who would jump at the chance to decorate edible structures.  
Sometimes Adalind worried about the maturity of her children, when the adults in their lives could never resist playing with toys or swiping candy. It didn’t really make for the best role models.  
When everyone began to arrive, they all showed amazement at the set up.  
“Oh guys, this looks amazing!” Rosalee exclaimed as the triplets bounded eagerly up to their seats at the table.  
There was very little conversation. Everyone’s concentration was fully on their structures. Nick had to chuckle at how even the adults were taking it very seriously.  
GRIMM  
“Kelly, you’re supposed to be decorating, not eating.” Adalind scolded her son when she saw pieces of his house missing and most of his candy gone.  
“It wasn’t me, mama.” Kelly defended. “It was him.” The little boy held up his toy tyrannosaurus.  
“Nice try, buddy, but t-rexes are meat eaters, not candy eaters.” Nick told his son. “No more candy for you. You’ll just have to decorate your house with icing.”  
“Could you draw a dinosaur for me daddy, please.” Kelly asked.  
Using the icing tubes Adalind laid out, Nick helped draw whatever the kids wanted to decorate their gingerbread houses. Kelly asked for a dinosaur on each wall and each side of the roof. Freddie asked for help making red foxes while her brothers, Martin and Felix wanted green wolves.  
“Kind of reminds me of my cousins the year they had a whole batch of eggnog with way too much Christmas spirit in it.” Monroe chuckled. “Someone had put brandy in the batch and someone else had added rum. My aunt threatened to call a grimm if they ever pulled a stunt like that again.”  
“Well if she’s planning on calling Nick, I don’t see how much of a threat that would be.” Wu snarked. “Maybe if she specifically asked for Trubel.”  
Hearing her name, the female grimm looked up from edible structure, which had had her full focus on for quite a while.  
“I would think the hangover would be punishment enough.”  
“If you had ever met my aunt, you would think she was a threat enough.” Monroe added.  
“Did they learn their lesson?” Hank asked.  
“Actually, not really. The next year they got a hold of grandad’s Jägermeister. Consumed a large bottle each, then they were begging their mom to call a grimm and end their suffering.”  
“Every year they do something stupid, thinking it will be fun and every year they end up miserable.” Rosalee rolled her eyes and prayed her children didn’t inherit the bad decision making of their family members.  
“Didn’t you tell me that last year they both spent Christmas in the hospital because they thought it would be fun to sneak into a ski resort and sled down the most dangerous slope?” Nick asked.  
Monroe nodded. “They were caught by security, tried to outrun them, or out slide them as the case may be and ended up colliding into some trees. They had to be lifted out by a helicopter and taken to a hospital where they were treated for multiple fractures and yelled at by their mother for their entire stay. She constantly told them they had ruined Christmas, again, and would never forgive them.  
And the hospital staff were too scared of my aunt to tell her to let my cousins rest.”  
“The staff probably thought your cousins deserved it.” Rosalee said.  
“I wonder what they’re going to do this year.” Wu said.  
“I’m sure in the next few weeks I’ll be getting a call from my mother, telling me about the newest dumb thing my cousins have done.” Monroe sighed.  
“You don’t think multiple broken bones made them learn their lesson?” Adalind asked.  
“They’re thick headed. I don’t think even death would make them learn their lesson.”  
Monroe didn’t want to bring it up, because he wasn’t sure it would happen; but his mother had mentioned that she told his aunt about Monroe knowing two grimms, one of whom was married to a hexenbiest and his aunt had implied that she wanted to visit and meet them all.  
If she visited, there was no doubt she would be bringing his daredevil cousins, and there was no telling what kind of mischief they could cause.


	2. Family Chaos

“What do you mean your aunt and cousins are coming for a visit!” Rosalee shouted.  
To say that she was irritated was an understatement.  
There was no question that she loved Monroe, but Rosalee was getting very annoyed with his habit of not divulging all necessary information. Especially since he never had any problem when it came to talking about historical facts.  
“We need to tell Nick so he can prepare for whatever chaos Ivan and Dieter are bound to cause.”  
“My Aunt Margaret hopes that being in the same city as two grimms will dissuade them from doing anything stupid.”  
“Monroe, they broke nearly every bone in their bodies last Christmas. Six months later, they had burns all over their bodies because they thought it was a good idea to wear the fireworks when they set them off.” Rosalee reminded him of what his own mother told them the past summer. “If they haven’t learned their lesson yet, they never will.”  
Monroe had to admit that it did not bode well for the Holiday celebrations.  
He called Nick and told him about his chaotic cousins planning to visit Portland.  
“If you need me to put the fear of grimm in them, let me know.” Nick offered.  
“I was hoping you and your whole broad would come over and meet with them. Between you, your wife, creepy stepdaughter and intimidating surrogate daughter/younger sister/protégé`, maybe they’ll be too scared to try anything.”  
“I wouldn’t bet on it.” Rosalee mumbled, but was still heard easily thanks to Nick’s enhanced hearing.  
Alice and Bart, Monroe’s parents, also decided to visit. Though Bart made it clear it was mostly Alice’s idea.  
“She probably wants a front row seat to the stupid thing Monroe’s cousins will be doing this year.” Rosalee told Adalind when the two women got together for lunch.  
“Is there anything you need me to do?”  
“Could you place that spell that prevents things from breaking, the one you used for my house, on the spice shop? I don’t want to risk the chance that they might create something that would be next to impossible to fix.”  
“Of course.”  
It gave Rosalee peace of mind to know her shop was protected. Though she planned to threaten to castrate both Ivan and Dieter, if they so much as moved an item in her shop.  
Grimm  
That evening, after Kelly and Diana were tucked snuggly into bed, Nick and Adalind held each other close as they sat by the fire and sipped hot chocolate.  
“I’m worried about Monroe and Rosalee. She seemed to really despise the idea of his family members showing up.”  
Nick chuckled. “Trust me, everything will be alright. I’ve seen them go through much worse. Monroe hadn’t told his parent’s that he was living with someone until his mother called him and Rosalee had answered the phone. Then, his parent’s showed up for a visit that he and Rosalee had prepared for, but he hadn’t told them that Rosalee was a fuchsbau. And he hadn’t told Rosalee that he hadn’t told his parents. And just as they are dealing with all of that drama, I showed up needing his help on a case. Needless to say it did not go smoothly for anyone for a while.”  
“But everyone seems alright with everything now?”  
“Monroe’s mother, Alice, and Rosalee apparently had a heart to heart conversation. And Monroe must have said something to his dad because Bart showed up at the right time to help Monroe and I fight a group of Berserker Wildesheer. You could say everyone decided not to let their differences interfere with their family bond.” Nick explained.  
“Things like that seem to happen around you a lot.” Adalind smiled as she snuggled closer. “Stubborn wesen learning to make peace.”  
Nick tightened his hold on Adalind. “It doesn’t happen that often, but it does sometimes make for some very nice changes.  
Though neither of them said it, they both knew that each was thinking that the best change was them. They had gone from being enemies to lovers. And both could honestly say that they could not bear the idea of living without the other.  
Looking at one another tenderly, their lips met and they smiled when their kisses tasted like chocolate.  
Grimm  
“Dude! Aunt Alice was right! Monroe does know two grimm!”  
“Why would my mother lie about something like that?” Monroe didn’t bother trying to hide the exasperation in his voice.  
“I thought maybe she was exaggerating. That like, you know of two grimms who live in Portland, but that really you didn’t know them personally.”  
“I told you Nick was Monroe’s best man at his wedding.” Alice practically growled with irritation. “And that Monroe was Nick’s best man at his wedding.”  
“I can’t believe a grimm is married to a hexenbiest.”  
“I must say, you make a very attractive couple.” Monroe’s Aunt Margaret exclaimed. “And you have such beautiful children.”  
“Why’s their daughter looking at me like that?” Ivan asked, trying to back away from Diana.  
“Because she heard you talking, now knows you’re an idiot and is probably figuring out a way to make you mute without getting in trouble.” Monroe snarked. He was quickly becoming irritated with his cousins. The moment they had entered his home, they had immediately started making very rude comments about his Christmas decorations. Asking things like, “had he robbed the north pole?”  
Luckily, for Monroe’s sanity, Nick had invited Hank and Wu, so there were extra people to help deal with Ivan and Dieter.  
Of course Wu didn’t hesitate to voice his mind.  
“I think there’s something wrong with your cousins.” Wu told Monroe.  
“I am well aware there is a lot wrong with my cousins.” Monroe replied.  
During the course of dinner, both Ivan and Dieter showed they lacked every form of etiquette. They always talked with their mouths full. They practically shouted every time they spoke. And they frequently interrupted what someone else was saying to make some sort of rude comment or joke.  
Their behavior could have been excused if they were children or maybe teenagers, but both men were in their thirties.  
Margaret blamed their father. A man who had never learned to function properly in modern society and who had been killed in a fight with another blutbaden. Over something as stupid as a perceived scratch on his truck.  
Five years had passed and the boys still had not calmed down. Margaret had hoped that the circumstances surrounded their father’s death would have taught Ivan and Dieter a lesson. But that could not be farther from what happened.  
And now it seemed the boys were getting on everyone’s nerves. Including that of their host.  
Seeing her husband get more and more upset, Rosalee asked Diana to get Monroe to tell her the history of some of the decorations.  
Diana looked around and found what looked like the oldest decoration in sight. A beautiful elaborately detailed wooden Santa figurine.  
“This is really pretty, Uncle Monroe.”  
Seeing what she was pointing at, a bright smile spread on his face. He walked over to her and explained the origins of the statue.  
“That is the traditional image of Saint Nicholas. He’s known as the patron saint of children and was especially noted for his generosity.”  
“Just like you, dad!” Diana observed.  
Adalind wrapped her arm around Nick’s. “My very own Saint Nick. Always protecting the innocent.”  
“Are they always so sickening?” Dieter asked.  
“Always.” Everyone replied.  
“Here I thought grimms were supposed to be nightmares. This dude acts like a puppy dog.”  
Ivan thought that Trubel seemed way more intimidating than Nick. Especially with the fact that Nick was always holding and kissing his wife or playing with all of the kids. No one could look frightening with a child on their shoulders.  
“Be thankful you're seeing his puppy dog side. Trust me, most of those who’ve seen his other side are six feet under.”  
“And those who aren’t are rotting in a prison cell.”  
Dieter and Ivan exchanged a look. They were each wondering if what the others were saying was true. And if so, maybe they needed to rethink their epic prank.


	3. Streaking Santas

“I don’t believe it.” Ivan assured his brother. “There’s no way that Monroe’s friend Nick, the grimm, is as deadly as they claim. Not with how touchy feely he is with his wife and kids.”  
“Maybe not, but what about Trubel?”  
“She’s just one grimm. Seriously, we can take her easily.”  
Dieter wasn’t so sure. But he wasn’t going to let his doubt prevent him from joining his brother to commit the ultimate prank.  
After the events that followed that conversation, Alice would blame her sister Margaret for bringing her sons to Portland, Margaret would blame her dead husband for passing on his stupidity, Bart, Alice’s husband, would regret ever giving his son a hard time about marrying a fuchsbau and being friends with a grimm, considering things could have turned out a lot worse, and Rosalee would be asking Adalind if there was anyway to assure the triplets would not inherit too much from their father’s side of the family.  
Grimm  
Wu was in charge of the precinct’s Holiday party. With such a stressful job, everyone welcomed the opportunity to cut loose and relax. Spouses and significant others were invited to join, as well. And there was a separate area for children, away from the grown up party, where there were lots of fun activities for them.  
What made it the most memorable party in precinct history, was the fact that it received two unlikely visitors that decided it was a good idea to run completely naked right through the bullpen.  
The brothers thought it was shock that prevented the cops from capturing them.  
Truth of it was, not a single officer wanted to get anywhere near them, they were all hoping someone else would tackle and arrest the streakers.  
Completely bare except for Santa Claus masks and sneakers, as well as wearing bands of bells on all appendages they could get the bands around, they ran around the room, shouting, “Ho, ho, ho,” very loudly, jumped up on chairs and desks, and danced around to make all of the bells jingle.  
A few of the officers decided to use tasers to bring the men down, but with them being blutbaden they were able to maneuver out of the way.  
Then suddenly, Ivan and Dieter slipped and tripped right into the refreshment table.  
Most of the officers were shocked that the men who had the skill to dodge tasers seemed to trip over nothing.  
But Hank noticed that Nick and Adalind had walked back into the party just before the naked blutbaden met their messy fate.  
The couple had disappeared a good fifteen minutes before the craziness began. And when they returned, it appeared as if their hair and clothes were not as tidy as when they had first arrived at the party.  
They had come back into the bullpen, seen what was happening, then Adalind had waved her hand, just seconds before the brothers crashed into the snack table and were covered in punch and chip dip.  
“You two were in the janitor’s closet, again, weren’t you.” Hank accused the couple, while their fellow officers handled the streaking brothers.  
“I don’t know what you’re referring to.” Nick replied. His complete lack of ability to hide his emotions revealing he knew exactly what Hank was referring to.  
“I really hope you don’t think you’re actually fooling anybody.” Wu said as he walked up. “A room full of detectives. The best in Portland. Every single person heard Adalind giggle and saw you walk out pretty quickly. Add on how you two were holding onto one another, yeah, no need for an evidence board to figure out what’s happening.”  
Nick and Adalind chose to say nothing. There was no point in denying or confirming anything. Not that they wanted to deny what they had been up to. It was just more fun to pretend that they were actually trying to be sneaky, when in actual fact, neither cared if anybody knew what they were up to or not. All they cared about was stealing time for intimate moments. Neither felt any guilt for it.  
Especially when taking moments for themselves prevented them from seeing something as disturbing as what the rest of the precinct had to witness.+  
“I told you we didn’t have to worry about the grimm.” Ivan said to Dieter with a wide grin on his face.  
“True. We never thought to worry about his hexenbiest wife.” Dieter replied.  
Adalind and her powers weren’t the only things the brothers had not stopped to consider.  
“Why would you think that was a good idea!” Margaret screamed at her sons. “What the hell possessed you to believe you would be able to get away with it! You two are each going to spend the next six months in jail, and be registered as sex offenders for this stunt! Are you proud of yourselves! You’re lucky there weren’t any children around! You are an embarrassment to your whole family! And I will never be able to show my face at any family function, again!”   
“There’s an offer that their jail sentence could be reduced if they are willing to clean up their mess.” Alice informed her sister and nephews.  
“The mess isn’t our fault.” Ivan protested. “The grimm’s hexenbiest threw us into the snacks.”  
“Her name is Adalind and if you don’t show her respect you’ll likely end up with much worse than sour cream and onion dip in your hair.” Bart warned.  
“I brought you here to meet an extraordinary grimm and see how wisdom, hard work and compassion can make for a better life. And you two decide to run naked through the grimm’s police precinct! What were you thinking?” Margaret asked, rage, disappointment and annoyance clear on her face.  
“A Christmas prank that will be really difficult to top next year.” Dieter stated matter of factly.  
The scream that came from Margaret was heard all the way in the parking lot by the grimm gang as Hank and Wu told Monroe and Rosalee what exactly happened.  
“And sadly, I don’t think even jail time will prevent them from doing something even dumber next year.” Monroe sighed, “If my aunt’s screaming is any indication.”


End file.
